pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season One and the overall first episode of the series Pose. It premiered on June 3, 2018, on FX. Synopsis Blanca pursues her dream of becoming a house mother after receiving a devastating medical diagnosis, and Damon moves to New York City with aspirations of joining a dance company. Plot The children of House Abundance prepare for the upcoming ball event, Elektra asking for suggestions for how they wish to walk; after rejecting Angel's proposal and Blanca's idea, she suggests that they walk as the Royal House of Abundance. A brief flare of insults, Blanca returns to cooking. informs the children to hide in the Museum.]] As the evening grew, the children visited the Museum, taking a liking to the exhibits inside and reaching the exhib filled with royal cloths. With the prompted announcement that the museum would be closing, Elektra commanded everyone hide from the sight of guards. With the exhibits darkened, the children emerged and collected the wardrobe pieces and cloths on the mannequins, Elektra instructing them to take everything. Reaching the doors, Blanca informed her Mother that the doors were locked, prompting them to use a bench to escape through a nearby window, shattering the glass that set off the alarm and carting the bags down to the Ballroom. While quickly dressing for the event with police on their tail, Pray Tell annouces to the floor that the category was Royalty, critiquing many houses that walked in their costumes. Soon, eyes were on the Royal House of Abundance: Cubby, Lemar, Candy, Lulu, Angel, Blanca, and, lastly, Elektra all presented to the crowds, bearing the clothes that were stolen from the Museum. With the arrival of the police, Elektra and her children willingly accepted the handcuffs, as they were brought to jail. The next day, in Allentown, Damon Richards attended his class as a ballet dancer. Taking a city bus closer to home, he returned to his house, retreating into his bedroom, where he played a cassette in his stereo and danced. However, he was abruptly interrupted by the arrival of his father who turned the music off and began questioning Damon about his whereabouts; following a rumor from a co-worker, Mr. Richards presented a gay magazine from underneath Damon's bed, demanding he explain himself. In a low tone, Damon confessed that he was attending dance classes and that he was gay; he added, taking a slap, that he wished to move away and build a name for himself, which enraged his father further into beating him. speaks with his mother outside the house.]] Damon's mother, carrying a bag of groceries, hurried inside the house to stop her husband, who demanded and pulled his son out of the house onto the lawn. Mrs. Richards stood before Damon with his belongings, slapping him and proclaimed that while she supported his creativity, she did not want him to become a sinner. When he stayed silent to asking for forgiveness for his homosexuality, she disowned him. Waiting at a clinic in New York City, Blanca witnessed as two lovers embraced before she was called into the doctor's office. She requested the physician informed her of her status, to which the physician disclosed that Blanca was HIV-positive, assuring her that there were trials and methods of living with the condition. Later, she visited Pray Tell at his home, vocalizing that she was crying from relief with confirmation of her HIV-status; she also expressed not desiring an early death. The following day, she rented an old, rundown apartment with her funds before returning to House Abundance. Elektra announced loudly to the children of Blanca's plan to leave the house without her blessing, an argument ensued between the two women before Blanca decides to finally leave, Angel hesistant to join her but pulled back by Lemar and Cubby. sleeps on the park bench.]] Elsewhere in the park, Damon is abruptedly awakened to a stranger attempting to steal his backpack from him, managing to wrestle his possession from their clutches. He was tipped by Pito to keep his belongings close and strapped down. After a stroll by his dream dance school, he returned to the park, where he performed dances publicly for money, where a woman, Blanca Rodriguez, compliments his talents and presents him an offer to join her new house. Initially, Damon rejects her invitation, citing that his dreams were bigger than "dancing at balls." Night falls on New York; Blanca explains the ballroom culture to Damon, bringing him to witness a walk with his own eyes. Afterwards, she treats him a 24-hour diner meal, sharing her earlier days before transitioning in which she and her mother momentarily bonded on a girl sneaking into Blanca's room during the night. Despite a few soft chuckles with the young man, Blanca confesses that she was disowned. Then, she gives Damon her number in case he were to change his mind on joining the house. Stan Bowes enters Trump Tower, seeking a job for the Trump Organization. Employer Matt Bromley performs an informal interview with Bowes, the two engaged in casual conversations about their upbringing. Having been quickly entered into the occupation, Stan travels through the streets, being approached by Angel. The two chat briefly about the car cycling the block prior, Angel being taken to a motel room for their encounter; though she exposes herself to him, Stan suggested they lie next to each other on the bed and conversed about one another. Eventually, Stan kissed Angel before parting ways, returning to his family in New Jersey, violently brushing his mouth. Damon is awakened by Pito the next morning and frantically stresses over the lost of his backpack. Though suggested, he pled that he would not enter sex work for pay. With only an address left in his pocket, he sought Blanca to take him under her hospitality. , Angel smokes a cigarette waiting for Bowes.]] Angel travels to Trump Tower for a job application. Once pushed away despite posters of job offerings, she waits outside the building for Bowes. Seeing as he arrived with Bromley, she tries to pull him away for a meal but is informed that he has a family and pushed away. With a motherly push from Blanca, Damon enters the New School for Dance, requesting an application for enrollment and is informed that the deadline is in a few days. Nightfall, with the ball category Evening wear, contenders walked and presented themselves to the judges. Angel, with determination, attempts a walk in the category but gradually loses confedence in herself after ridicule from Pray Tell and the uproaring audience. Adrifting out by the noise on the verge of tears, she stands on the crub with a smoke. Blanca trails behind to check on her, being pushed aside by Elektra, with a snide comment about seeking new house members. Blanca and Angel conversed about the walk incident, Rodriguez providing comfort and, in their embrace, Angel suggesting to join her new house instead. Cast Main Cast *Evan Peters as Stan Bowes *Kate Mara as Patty Bowes *James Van Der Beek as Matt Bromley *Mj Rodriguez as Blanca Rodriguez *Dominique Jackson as Elektra Abundance *Billy Porter as Pray Tell *Indya Moore as Angel *Ryan Jamaal Swain as Damon Richards *Charlayne Woodard as Helena St. Rogers *Hailie Sahar as Lulu Abundance *Angelica Ross as Candy Abundance *Angel Bismark Curiel as Lil Papi Guest Cast *Clark Jackson as Lawrence Richards *Roslyn Ruff as Mrs. Richards *Klea Blackhurst as Waitress *Samantha Grace Blumm as Amanda Bowes *Candi Boyd as Cosmetics Manager *Sebastian Chacon as Pito *Deidre Goodwin as Wanda Green *Logan James Hall as GMHC - Young Guy *Gavin Lodge as Museum Guard #2 *Jeremy McClain as Cubby Abundance *Amy V. Morse as Linda *Joe Pallister as Museum Guard *Jason A. Rodriguez as Lemar Abundance *Ian Whitt as GMHC - Cute Guy *Jose Gutierez Xtravaganza as Judge *Michael DeBarge as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Leonys Delossantos as Dance Student (uncredited) *Toava Ferdinand as Dance Instructor (uncredited) *Ava Grey as Runway (uncredited) *Kia Labeija as Principal Dancer (uncredited) *Jonathon Olivo as Druggie (uncredited) *Annie Pisapia as Homeless Woman (uncredited) *Angel Christian Roman as Ball Attendee (uncredited) *B. Hawk Snipes as Runway Contestant (uncredited) *Tre Summers as Angel Friend (uncredited) *Eha Urbsalu as Cosmetics Store Customer (uncredited) *Josephine Webb as Hooker #2 (uncredited) Gallery :For all the images from this episode, see /Gallery. |-|Images= vlcsnap-2019-01-08-03h01m24s372.png|Bianca angry because Elektra always taking her idea Pose0101 1.png|The children and mother buy their ticket to visited the museum pose0101 2.png|Elektra command them to hide pose0101 3.png|House Abundance flee with the stolen clothes pose0101 4.png|Lemar participate in the category Royalty pose0101 5.png|Bianca participating in category royalti pose0101 6.png|Angel participate in category royalti pose0101 7.png|Cubby participate on category royalti pose0101 8.png|Lulu participating in category royalty pose0101 7 (2).png|Candy participate in category royalty |-|Videos= Pose Season 1 Ep. 1 Real Mothers Scene FX Trivia *The original script for the episode can be found here. *The House of Abundance break into a museum to steal royal clothes; as they run out, however, the outfits later seen worn by Lulu, Candy, and Lemar are still visibly on display. *During the ball, an Abundance walker's jacket can be seen buttoned and unbuttoned between shots. References External Links * * }} Category:Season One Episodes